


Notes

by Serrj215



Series: Notes/Caught [1]
Category: Teen Titans (Animated Series), Teen Titans - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Fluff, bbrae - Freeform, writting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-30
Updated: 2020-03-30
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:27:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 984
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23385979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Serrj215/pseuds/Serrj215
Summary: Beast Boy can't help it.  When ever he finds a scrap of paper he ends up writing Raven a note, but he can never let her see them.
Relationships: Beast Boy/Raven, Garfield Logan/Raven
Series: Notes/Caught [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1682110
Comments: 1
Kudos: 42





	Notes

_I wonder if you really know how I feel about you. I don’t understand how your powers work, if you just get the stuff that is on the surface or do you get what’s underneath? Yes, I got the hots for you. Everything on the table I have thought about you. What would it be like to hold you, touch your legs, what kind of sounds you would make if I kissed that long neck of yours? How soft your hair would feel if I ran my fingers through it? That’s probably not a surprise. I am probably one of a million guys that think your sexy as hell that your probably blocking out._

_But there is more. I like finding out stuff about you. I am not trying to be stalker, but it’s like finding buried treasure when I learn something new about you. Like right now I know your secretly loving that slice of Sicilian with olives and mushrooms. I know you will just eat anything we order, but your taking your time with that slice and your truly enjoying it. That makes me really happy, like new moped for Christmas happy. I know when you read it’s not just for pleasure or to study, you grab books that push your emotions. You purposely read stuff that is uplifting or heart taring, or just plain scary just to practice your control. It took a while for me to figure out that one, that you are not ignoring us that your training. So I am sorry for all the times I asked you to pull your head out of your book._

_I know it’s crazy. It would take three words and you could probably crush me like an ant. You are one of the most powerful people on the planet. This is a little green mouse falling in love with a tiger. Maybe that’s part of the attraction. Your beautiful, dangerous and want nothing to do with me. I know we want what we can’t have the most._

_I wonder if you fe-_

“What is that?” Cyborg pulled the napkin Beast Boy was writing on out from under this pen. 

“DUDE!” ran out of his mouth as the taller man held the flimsy paper over his head. With his free hand Cyborg grabbed his best friend by the head holding the green titan back, Beast Boys arms flailing wildly trying to get the napkin back. 

Cyborg cleared his throat dramatically for the audience of the other Titans and anyone that else that was paying attention at the pizza place. Still holding Beast Boy back with his free hand brought the napkin to this face and cringed.

“BB, is this Swahili?” At that point Cyborg released Beast Boy his momentum taking him to the ground. Beast Boy got up to Starfire and Robin trying to suppress there laughter, Raven just sat there paying more attention to her pizza then the antics of their friends.

Cyborg extended his hand to help Beast Boy back to his feet and gave him back the napkin. Before anyone could say anything else. Beast Boy quickly pushed the napkin into a nearby trashcan. "It was just scribbling!“ he said too loud and through clenched teeth. 

Cyborg put his hands up. “Chill man, just playing. Have another slice, your blood sugar must be off or something. ” he stated as he plopped down back in his chair. 

Beast Boy sat back down next to his friend and soon the pizza was gone and it was time to get home. The others were quick to pay the bill and box there leftovers, but Raven took her time leaving the table. When no one was noticing her eyes closed and she whispered to herself “Azerath Metrion Zinthos” under the table in a small flash of black energy a napkin appeared in her hand. She folded it quickly and concealed it in her cloak. 

She got up from the table to join her friends before she fell too far behind to arouse suspicion. A small smile hidden by her hood. She looked forward to reading the napkin and adding it to her collection. 

Beast Boy had been writing these notes for months. Normally on whatever scraps of paper he came across, napkins, receipts, one of her favorites was written on the back of an envelope for the Towers cable bill. He would then discarding them thinking that the evidence had been destroyed, not knowing that most had been rescued by their addressee. Beast Boy’s handwriting, was undisciplined but after learning to read faded, handwritten tomes in dead languages it was no challenge.

She was getting closer, one day she would have the control to address his feelings, and explore her own. Right now these little scraps of emotion were enough. Her only regret was that Cyborg had most likely taken the note away from Beast Boy before he got a chance to sign it. 

Garfield Mark Logan. She liked seeing his full name and how he wrote it. Raven though it was his way of separating himself from who he is to the rest of the world. Everyone else could have Beast Boy, but Garfield Mark Logan was here for Raven. 

* * *

I had this personal headcannon that Beast Boy would try to write to Raven but always be to scared to ever send the notes. So another piece of BBrae fluff that all came together in about 40 minutes. I really do envy many of you that can take prompts and create wonderful fics in mere hours. I got stuff that I have been hammering on for months that I can’t get right. Then there stuff like this that just flows out. So I am posting this without showing it to my usual editor(my wife) so yes there are probably spelling mistakes feel free to call me on them will correct. Thank you. 

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on Tumblr https://serrj215.tumblr.com/post/156974770179/notes Feb 8th, 2017
> 
> Constructive criticism and polite notification of spelling and grammar mistakes are appreciated. Also Ao3 is new to me so If I am missing tags or something let me know.


End file.
